Final peace ever lasting love
by Saille of Laguz
Summary: What happens when the new world is created and who are the carriers- Weiss Kreuz? ... Is Ran faling in love or is it all part of the mission?
1. Default Chapter

Alright, this is my fan fic, after so many months, Helen kept telling me to put it up. So here it is. For those who like BL, I'm sorry this is going to disappoint you, because this is between Ran and an OC girl. The beginning of this chapter might be a little sad or rather, a little um.tense? I don't know, but I promise this is a kind weiss kreuz fic that is really different than others (People: or so she thinks. Me: hey, just give it a try, please? Helen: it's a good fic, it's a good fic, it's a good fic~~~^0^).  
  
Okay anyways, I wanna thank Helen for encouraging me and my cousin for proofreading for me. At last but not least, all you readers~~  
  
Ps. I don't own any Weiss.  
  
kk, enjoy the story.  
  
Intro: Ordinary Girl  
  
"Awake ......dark and light.....awake.......Carriers......."  
  
The winter has passed. However, the weather is still chilly for springtime, for the world is still not ready to change. Nonetheless, it will..... very soon. People gather around the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. Most of them are students from the Catholic school that's nearby. One figure is especially noticeable, one tall and thin girl wearing a school uniform with a white jacket. She stands there looking in the direction that the bus is supposed to come. She seems rather lonely, a contrast to the other girls who are laughing and talking out loud. All the noises do not seem able to reach her. If you look from a distance, she's like a white dot or a statue covered with whiteness. The leaves brush beside her face, dance around her, dancing with the wind. Beside her, there is a whole bunch of different colors, which makes her look rather unreal to the world. However, she is just an ordinary girl who just got out of school and is waiting for the bus to take her home.  
  
Pretty ordinary isn't it? Well, it will soon change. This world and this girl will soon change whether they will notice or not. The process had already begun forty years ago....  
  
Human History: 2008-  
2008 Jan. 18th - World War III began; the human generation entered the  
most challenging era after Hitler. Thousands of wars were fought  
between countries and allies. The boundaries of the world changed  
completely; small countries were annexed by the larger ones, larger  
ones planned to go beyond. 10 million people died. Evil had spread.  
  
2010- Man created the most powerful and horrible weapons - biological  
warfare. 150 million people died and the human population dropped to a  
critical point.  
  
2013- Biological warfare faded. Human intelligence created a brand new  
weapon, the strategy of clones. Unchecked, the number of clones  
expanded; they could no longer be identified.  
  
2015- Humans planned to go further beyond. They detached themselves from God.  
  
2016- World War III could no longer continue. God's rage washed over  
the entire earth. The once beautiful planet was found buried in fire,  
deserts, and death. Old generations passed away; new generations  
arose. New contracts were made by them, they were young, the oldest  
was 35. Clones, guns and biological warfare were forever forbidden on  
earth. The job of restoring the earth laid on the shoulders of these  
young generations.  
  
2020, Dec. 26th - The long fought WWIII was officially announced over.  
After 13 years of bloodshed, pain and fear finally started to vanish.  
But the ones that were lost in the 13 years could never be forgotten.  
Peace had finally come, but had been built up by millions and millions  
of precious lives. This was a road of blood formed from the darkest  
era of human life.  
  
2023- Finally, after WWIII, everything returned to normal. Human  
technology advanced vastly, at last, not on weapons, not on authority,  
but on daily lives. Weapons were destroyed. Only the technology  
remained but, fortunately, it was kept safely. The world was united  
and ruled by 10 young people with high intelligence who were also  
seeking for youth to pass on.  
At last, laughter regained this new-born world, no longer  
called earth, but "Aritania". .............  
  
"Ran Fujimiya, Ken hidaka, Yoji Kudou, and Omi Tsukiyono, the chosen ones, I now announce you, Weib Kreuz, the Carriers." - 2043 Feb. 29th New page had been written and added on the Book of Aritania.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. Chapter one: Could it be¡K¡K Continue of...

Chapter one: Could it be.... (Continue of the intro, Ordinary Girl.)  
  
(...Carriers, the chosen ones, arise and shine your light through darkness..)  
  
The girl with whiteness is named Anastasia- Relive. Ana (Short for Anastasia) still paces in her own world, minding her own business, unaware of what's happening around her.  
  
"Whoa, look at those cars across the street!"  
  
"My God, that's...."  
  
"One of the most expansive car in the entire world...."  
  
"I heard that there are only 100 in the world from the news and in Canada, we only have three to five of that type of car."  
  
"Impossible, unless... they are... the Carriers.."  
  
"That is not possible, they are probably just some rich people, and Carriers do not just walk around everywhere you know."  
  
"Yeah but still..."  
  
"You think they are going to take any of us?" Bunch of girls on the side way wondering.  
  
(After WWIII, rich people have gained the authority to many things, as long as it is permitted by the "Carriers". Even though the world remained peaceful, people could still abuse their powers. There are two classes among these humans. Humans who live in the upper world can grab any one they see on the street and take him home. The upper world has their own society, which the others in the lower world dream to be in. However, no one knows what exactly happens to those who are picked up. Children disappear often; one can find poor people living in the dark streets, contrast to the outside world. The word "slavery" was in use again, despite the American Civil War that had been recorded in history. Nevertheless, as long as the Carriers were around, the human world still remained balanced. It was not the same kind of slavery as it used to be thousands of years ago. Aritania was better off this way; it was peaceful. The humans were satisfied with what they had now. World War III became a story, a myth, rather than a real event. Man forgot that Aritania was the original Earth. Perhaps the cause of that is fear; they could not bare the truth.  
  
'Earth is just a myth created by imaginations, it's a warning, mistakes that we shall remember not to make'... and so, the story continued on....)  
  
(........Carriers, the chosen ones, descendents with feathers and wings, awake and shine thy justice light...)  
  
....  
  
"I wonder what it is like in the upper world.."  
  
Ana finally raises her head towards the direction of the cause of disturbances. Two rare silver red and black cars are driving this way.  
  
/So, that's what they are bragging about.....  
  
hum....  
  
I wonder why the bus is still not coming....  
  
never mind that.  
  
I had that dream again.  
  
Why do I always have to wake up from those dreams?  
  
World War Three of the Earth....what does it has to do with me...?  
  
(Contacting with speakers) "Ken, see those girls over there?"  
  
"Yeah, so? Don't you think you already have enough already Yoji?"  
  
"Oh come on, it never hurts~"  
  
"You... it's a good thing that I'm with Ran in the car but not you. Poor Omi, you'll just have to watch Yoji's disgusting face."  
  
"Thank you and I have a handsome face, if you haven't notice. And you always sit in the same car with Ran. Darn, how long do you think it takes for this light to turn green?"  
  
.....  
  
"Hum?? Why are we slowing down? What's wrong Ran kun?"  
  
"Hey Omi, you are right, what's going on?"  
  
Ken: "I think Ran spotted something."  
  
Ran: "...."  
  
Omi: "??"  
  
Yoji: "Which one?"  
  
Ken: "I think is the one with white jacket and long black hair over there.."  
  
Yoji: "Say what? Out of so many girls, he chooses that flat one!"  
  
Ken: "Well, Ran always has....um....unique taste...and even though she's not sexy, you can't say she's not pretty. She has a special aura or sort.so different from others."  
  
Omi: "Ran kun, it's not like you. You've never taken any one before!"  
  
Yoji: "Ran, you want her or not, make a quick decision."  
  
Ran: "..."  
  
....  
  
"Look! The red car stopped..."  
  
"But how come?"  
  
......  
  
The red hair boy stops the car and the other brown hair one comes out and walks towards Ana.  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
Ana widens her eyes and gasps as the boy grabs her arm, "I...I...didn't do anything.g."  
  
"Don't be frighten, I have no intention to alarm you. We'll talk in the car." /So naive, she doesn't even know that she's been picked. /  
  
"Isn't that Ana?"  
  
"She...they took her..what will happen to her?"  
  
"I...don't know...."  
  
"She's lucky..."  
  
"In a way, I suppose...."  
  
Two cars speed away, nothing left only wind and wonders.  
  
All the sudden, the air is floating with fears but also jealousy....  
  
To be continued....  
  
(..Carriers..it's time..it all begins here...) 


End file.
